One apology was enough
by Poochell
Summary: '"I think they're becoming friends!" A smile from ear to ear spread over her face. "Our baby brother is going to have a friend that isn't a stuffed animal!" She squealed.' A side story to "One step forwards, ten steps back" about Naruto's friendship with Gaara.


Alright! This is a quick little side story I made to One step forward, ten back, about Gaara's days in the asylum, it's really just a shit ton of marshmallow fluff, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not apologising,"

"W-what?" Naruto sat atop a stool with a dumbfound look on his face.

Opposed from him sat Gaara on an equally unimpressive little stool. The redhead had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the ground

"You heard me dimwit," Gaara growled. "I'm not apologising, to you, to your stupid friend with the eyebrows, that dumb girl or your emo friend," he looked up and scowled at the blond.

"Gaara!" The man behind him hissed.

"What did you call my friends?!" Naruto yelled and twitched on his seat only to be held back by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya shook his head sand with a huff Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Apologise to the boy!" The brunet man hissed under his breath and shook the boy softly.

"No! It's their fault for standing in my way!" Gaara pointed accusingly at Naruto. "It was their own fault, dad!" He looked up at the man.

Jiraiya sighed while he rubbed his temple and shook his head. "Hey, clearly it's not working, how about we try this an other time?" He asked through an hopeful smile.

The man sighed and removed his hand from his son's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about this, I promise I'll straighten it out," he said and shook Jyraiya's hand. "You'll hear from me, alright?" He said and stepped forwards.

"Come on, we're leaving," the white haired man called and Naruto hopped off the chair before he followed his grandfather. Once more he looked back and stuck his tongue out at Gaara before the door was closed behind them.

The man brushed his hand through his hair and turned to his son. "Goddamnit Gaara! Why won't you just do this one freaking thing?!" He cried while the redhead remained motionless and stared at him with a blank expression. The anger on the man's face melted away and grew into sadness.

"Go to your room," he pointed at the hallway. "All of you!" He called when he noticed four extra eyes from the darkness in the hallway.

Without a word Gaara stood up and walked off quickly followed by his older siblings.

With a sigh the man sat down in the little chair and held his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"He did what now?" Naruto asked and arched a brow.

"I got a call from his dad to ask if I wanted to come over and he apologised," Lee smiled happily over the crutches that held him up.

"And you actually went?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Weren't you scarred?!" Sakura asked, her words were laced with amazement and concern.

Lee shook his head and adjusted his crutches so he could stand up straight. "He seems..." He paused a second and pursed his lips. "Changed, I don't know what they did with him over there but it worked," he finished in an equally happy manner.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't trust it," he lifted his nose.

"Come on you guys! Every one deserves a second chance!" Lee complained.

Sakura fiddled with the edge of her dress and looked to the ground, "I don't know, I mean..." She trailed off and looked around her. Children their age ran around in little groups on the school yards.

"Nah, you know what? Bushy brows is right! If he's really changed there's no harm in giving him another chance," Naruto interrupted her.

"Really?" Sasuke sceptically asked with an arched brow and he placed his hands in his side. "If you think so, feel free to go see him again, Naruto, I'll stand by my point, I don't trust him," the darkly haired boy said and took a step back.

"What about you Sakura?" Naruto asked as he jabbed his hands in his pockets.

The girl bit her lower lip and let her eyes swing back and forth between Sasuke, Lee and Naruto. "I...I don't want to go Naruto," she said and stood next to Sasuke.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Fine I'll go alone," he growled.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen you Naruto," Temari looked into the rearview mirror to check the back seat and casted a small smile into his direction. "I'm glad you decided to given my little brother another chance," she finished.

"Oh yeah, cause Gaara is sooo great," Kankuro grunted and received a soft punch from the blonde woman.

"Kankuro!" She hissed and briefly looked away from the road. "He's our little brother, don't talk like that!" She scolded him.

"Yeah, well, I figured every one deserves a second chance," he shrugged.

"Funny, that other kid said the same," Kankuro grumbled at the window.

Temari glared to her side at the middle brother before she pulled the car over on a parking lot that belonged to a large brown brick building. The three of them got out and walked through the main entrance. The young blond followed the two siblings into the reception as they announced their arrival. With a curious gaze Naruto wondered around and eyes the little flyers each dedicated to something else. Silently he read the labels; depression; medication; mental health issues; alcoholism; gambling addictions; what is bipolar disorder?; what is schizophrenia?; what is ADD?, And that was just the top row.

"Naruto?" Temari's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Are you coming?" She waves him over as the lady behind the desk held a door open for them.

Quickly the blond followed and let big eyes roam the hallways. They went through another door that immediately locked behind them and ended up in a dead end with two doors on either side. Naruto read the signs above the doors and frowned. 'Isolation' and 'observation & diagnosis'. Temari rang a bell next to the door that had the latter sign. Not much later the door opened and a man gave a soft smile when he saw the siblings.

"Temari! Kankuro!" He greeted them like they were long lost friends. The man stepped aside and allowed every one in before he closed the door again. "And who are you?" He asked as he noticed Naruto.

"This is Naruto, he's a school friend," Temari said before the other blond could.

"On nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out and Naruto grabbed it. "Gaara is upstairs, you know which room," he pointed towards the stairs.

With a nod Temari took the lead and moved down the hallway until they came to the stairs. From there Naruto could see through the opening that lead to the living room. He blinked a little when he saw a few teenagers between the ages of around twelve to eighteen. Up the stairs was nothing aside from doors with different names on them and two bathrooms, one for men, the other for women.

"Gaara?" Temari knocked on the door before she opened it.

The redhead looked up from his book as the door opened and slowly he sat up straight. "Hey sis," he said as he pulled his headphones off and placed his feet on the floor.

The three walked in and Naruto blinked a little at the room. It was nothing special really. A desk with a chair, a little sink build into a closet and a nightstand that stood besides a single bed.

"Naruto?" The redhead frowned as he saw Naruto behind his siblings.

Temari moved further into the room and sat down besides her little brother while Kankuro leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I figured you still owe me an apology," he scratched the back of his head.

A small frown tied Gaara's brows together and his mouth disappeared into a thin line. Darkly outlined eyes narrowed before he turned to Temari and his gaze softened.

"Didn't dad come?" He asked and placed both his hands besides him on the mattress.

"Sorry, Gaara, he was busy," she said through a woeful smile.

"Ah, I see," he sighed and hang his head.

"But Naruto came all the way out to see you!" She tried and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "And Kankuro brought you cigarettes!" Temari continued.

The redhead swallowed before he looked up to his sister and gave her a small wry smile. "Thank you," he softly mumbled and looked over to the two standing men. "And you...both," he mumbled.

Naruto had cocked his head to the side and in fascination he watched the interaction between the three siblings.

"I suppose I still have to apologise to you as well," there was a faint hint of annoyance in the fourteen year old's voice.

"Would be nice," Naruto broadly grinned.

A deep sigh escaped the redhead. "I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends," he rolled his eyes skywards.

"And being a twat to me!" Naruto pointed his finger.

There was a brief moment of silence and Gaara frowned before he shook his head. "What ever, and being a twat to you," he rolled his eyes again. "Happy?" He asked and got up from the bed. "Can we go for a smoke now?" He asked and walked to the door.

Temari nodded and got up as well before she followed the redhead outside. They all walked down the stairs again and through the living room where two large doors to a small yard.

"Holy hell!" Naruto exclaimed while Gaara fished a cigarette off his brother. "Where they going for the prison look?!" He commented on the thick walls that rose from the ground for a good two metres. The comment gained a few glares and some confused looks. One kid just looked downright amused.

Gaara sighed and sat down at a picnic table where he lit his cigarette. "Yeah, it looks rather inviting, doesn't it?" He dully noted as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Pft, yeah lovely, if I didn't want to break out before I sure as hell do now!" He joked.

"Well you better get used to it because the actual reason we brought you here is cause we're leaving you," Kankuro grinned in a cat like manner and sat down at the little table as well.

Naruto's face grew from confused to horrified at that news and quickly Temari came over.

"No worry, we won't leave you here, Naruto," she said before she slapped Kankuro over the back of his head.

"Ow!" He pulled his hoody down further and glared at her. "I was just joking," he growled and lit a cigarette of his own.

"What ever, it's not funny," Temari rolled her eyes before she stepped away. "I'm going to use the bathroom, try to be nice to each other," she said before she passed a few people and walked back inside.

"So..." Naruto started and gained the attention of both brothers. "How come you're allowed to smoke?" He asked as he started rocking his weight back and forth.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other for a brief moment as Naruto started moving. "Dad gave a permission slip, it's okay with them if it's okay with the parents," Gaara said.

"But isn't this place a hospital?" The blond questioned.

Kankuro snorted and gained a glare from the redhead.

"It's a mental hospital, physical health kind of takes a second place here," Gaara clarified and killed his cigarette in the silver ashtray.

"Loony bin is what I'd call it," Kankuro dryly said.

A somewhat nervous giggle escaped the blond and again the rocking sped up.

"Do you mind?" Gaara frowned as he inched away from the blond.

"Mind what?" He asked and stopped moving.

"The rocking like a moron," Kankuro duly informed.

"Oh...yeah.." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked around to see if there was anything that could keep his mind occupied for a second.

"So! Like...if dad's busy, where's mum?" Naruto finally started again.

Both brothers looked at each other for a second before Kankuro's face grew grim and he turned his face to the table underneath them.

"She died during my birth," Gaara's emotion free voice caught the blond off guard and with an horrified expression he looked up.

"Oh! God...I'm so sorry!" He said and the slight rocking started again.

Gaara shrugged in reply and lifted one of his hands to pick up an other cigarette.

"What happened? How come she died during birth?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

Gaara looked at Kankuro and waited for him to say something but to older brother kept his lips tightly pressed together.

"I was born pre-maturely and a lot of complications arose. Long story short, she died of blood loss," he said in the same calm monotone manner and lit the second cigarette.

"Wow, sorry..." Naruto said and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The moment the hand made contact Gaara glared at the blond and quickly shrugged off the hand.

"It's not like I knew her," he bitterly said.

Another tense silence arose and Naruto continued his rocking. Every of Gaara's drags grew more irritated.

"For the love of fu-!" He finally snapped at the blond, who, with a startled expression jumped away. "Will you stop that freaking rocking?! Are you ADHD or what?!" Gaara hissed. Kankuro too jumped up at the sudden burst before he slowly got off the wooden bench and prepared himself to rip the two apart.

"Gaara!" one of the guidance counsellors warned him.

"Yes, yes..." The redhead nodded and took a deep breath before he counted to ten.

"I...uhm...it's ADD..." The blond awkwardly stammered and swallowed thickly.

Kankuro still stood besides his younger sibling and awaited his response before he relaxed again and walked off without a word.

Gaara blinked a few times before he narrowed his eyes. "How are you diagnosed with something?" He sceptically asked.

"I went in to therapy as well for a while," the blond shrugged. "And that's where they told me and my mum," he explained. A small noise of acknowledgement came from the redhead before Naruto continued again. "Yeah, my dad passed away a few years ago, he was in the military and stuff," he scratched the back of his head. "I started acting up and made trouble or whatever," he shrugged. "Anyway, my mum decided I needed help so she took me to these people you see, and they talked to me and made me do like tests and stuff, anyway, they told me last year and now I've been given this drug, Ritalin," he continued to explain. "But I still have a hard time sitting still when I'm nervous," he finished.

"Oh..." Was Gaara's only verbal response. His annoyed expression washed away and instead a more understanding one took it's place.

"But yeah...I like, like your eye makeup!" Naruto changed the subject with a bright smile.

"Really?" Gaara narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly.

"Yeah, I like the guy-liner on you!" He continued. "I mean, yeah, it's a bit gay but it goes well with the whole...goth? Goth look you've got going for you!" He grinned.

The corners of Gaara's mouth curled in the faintest of smiles. "Thanks," he said and killed his second cigarette. "I like that term though, guy-liner," he chuckled softly.

* * *

"Temari, what on earth are you doing?" Kankuro frowned as he came back from the kitchen and watched the blonde stare through the window.

"Shhht!" She hushed him and waved him over.

Kankuro placed the glass of water he had been holding on the table and took place next to Temari. "It's the yard, so what?" He said with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

"Look at the boys," she pointed at the two that didn't seem to notice either sibling looking at them.

"Naruto is talking, what else is new Tem," he huffed.

"But look at Gaara!" She said and pointed to the youngest sibling.

Kankuro humoured his sister with a glance but quickly he noticed that the redhead was responding to Naruto. His mouth moved for verbal replies, he looked at the blond, he seemed relaxed and Kankuro could even detect a very weak attempt at a smile. Dumbfounded he looked at the sight like it was something magical.

"I think they're becoming friends!" A smile from ear to ear spread over her face. "Our baby brother is going to have a friend that isn't a stuffed animal!" She squealed.

"Oh god, please tell me we don't have to take him with us from now on," Kankuro cringed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Do you ever miss your mum?"

The sun had passed ages ago and instead the cold autumn air had the boys shiver in their coats.

"My mum?" Gaara asked as he lifted his face out of the thick red scarf.

"Yeah, your mum," Naruto repeated as he started rocking back and forth and moved the swing he was sitting on.

The redhead frowned and pushed himself back and forth on his own swing. Gaara averted his eyes to his shoes and hid most of his face in his scarf again. When the he took too long to answer, Naruto started again and took away any chance that he had of talking.

"I miss my dad," he said and looked up to the grey sky. The sun was hidden away behind a thick overcast and it wasn't planning on showing its face for a good amount of months.

Gaara looked at the blond with a curious expression.

"I love my mom, but it would've been nice if dad was still around," he continued. "She's cool sometimes though, and she has red hair, just like you!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he had to suppress the urge to slap the hand away when it reached for a stray lock. Naruto blinked a little and briefly touched the hair.

"She taught me how to shave," he grinned. The grin melted away when he noticed Gaara's expression grow grim.

"I do miss her," he almost whispered.

Naruto blinked a few times and felt the corners of his mouth pull back as the redhead appeared to actually grow physically smaller.

"But it kinda lame you know, I mean, how do you miss someone that was never there?" He looked at Naruto, who just seemed a bit panicked.

His blue eyes darted over the empty play ground to look for answers. Gaara gave a wry smile at how Naruto's mind was racing just to find an answer to his rhetorical question.

"I don't miss her so much as I miss her presence," Gaara looked up at the sky. "I would give anything to meet her just once, but I heard she was a sweet woman," he stopped himself and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes and bit away a sob. "Sometimes I just..." He stopped himself as he felt a sob create a lump in his throat. "I just wonder if my birth was worth her death," he managed to choke out and a tear ran down his face. Quickly he wiped it away and smudges the black lines around his eyes.

Naruto swallowed thickly as he watched the redhead crumble and quickly he hopped off the swing. Gaara gasped as without a warning he was pulled off the swing and into the taller boys chest. His body tensed and a few tears still rolled down his widened eyes. His heart drummed loudly before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. His hands still clung to the metal chains on each side of the swing. Once more Gaara swallowed before he found himself sobbing against the blond's chest. One of his hands let go of the swing and held a tight grip on his obnoxiously bright orange coat.

"I'm happy you're here, Gaara,"

* * *

"How does it feel to be getting out soon?" Naruto asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Gaara pursed his lips and hummed. "I don't know, I'm a bit nervous," he said moved Naruto's feet so that he could rest his hands behind his head.

The blond smiled brightly and poked Gaara's cheek with his toe, "ahw! Don't be!" He said and felt his foot being pushed away.

"Ew! Naruto! Don't touch me with your feet!" He hissed and cringed.

"I can't help it! This bed is too small!" Naruto pushed his torso up and rested his weight on his elbows. Gaara did the same and gave Naruto a crooked smile.

"Liar, you did that on purpose," he said and pressed his foot against Natuto's nose. The blond quickly pushed away and nearly fell off the bed.

"Fucking hell!" He screeched as he rolled off the bed nevertheless but quickly say up again. "You know, I won't miss this bed!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The redhead pursed his lips before he shrugged. "Yeah, after a year and a half I'm kind of over this room as well," he had to agree.

"Are you nervous about going back to school?" Naruto scooted closer and looked at the redhead with big blue eyes.

Gaara sat up properly and pulled his legs up against his chest. "More than I'd like to admit," he softly said and hid his face behind his knees. "I mean the last memory most of these people have of me is..." He paused. "We'll not that pretty," he said and looked away.

"Meh," Naruto shrugged. "Who cares what they say! Lee was cool with you a long time ago, Sakura seems to be fine and even Sasuke stopped giving you suspicious looks!" He smiled brightly before he imitated one one Sasuke's common looks.

Gaara just bit his lower lip and looked away before he looked back to the pictures that hang above his desk.

"Besides, we can spread this sick rumour about where you've been during this year!" He grinned deviously.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea, Naruto," The redhead finally spoke up.

"Or you don't," he shrugged. "My point is though, you have friends now, there is no need for you to be scared," he placed a hand Gaara's shoulder.

"Only if you promise you'll always be my friend,"

A soft smile curled into Naruto's lips and he stood up.

"Promise," he said and held out his pinky finger.

"Promise," Gaara repeated as he hooked his own finger around Naruto's.

* * *

Yaaaay, fluff all the way yo!

So yeah! This started, when they were thirteen and ended on fifteen, a little before sixteen, but I felt like writing a quick dribble of blossoming friendship :'D

I imagine Gaara's dad is pretty big in law and does care for his children, he just has a hard time combining being a single dad with work.

Feel free to critique and review and once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
